As described in Patent Literature 1, there has been known a semiconductor device of a double-side cooling structure having a bus bar electrically connected thereto as an electrical relay member and coolers independently arranged on both sides thereof for cooling.
The semiconductor device of the double-side cooling structure includes a semiconductor chip having an element such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) formed thereon, a sealing resin body with which the semiconductor chip is sealed, and a first heatsink and a second heatsink for dissipating heat from the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip has a first main surface on which a first main electrode of the element is arranged and a second main surface on which a second main electrode of the element is arranged, the second main surface being opposite to the first main surface. The sealing resin body has a front surface facing the first main surface of the semiconductor chip in a thickness direction of the semiconductor chip, a rear surface facing the second main surface of the semiconductor chip in the thickness direction, and side surfaces connecting between the front surface and the rear surface. The first heatsink is arranged on a side of the first main surface of the semiconductor chip and is electrically connected to the first main electrode. The second heatsink is arranged on a side of the second main surface of the semiconductor chip and is electrically connected to the second main electrode.
The first heatsink has an exposed surface exposed from the front surface of the sealing resin body, the exposed surface being opposite to a surface facing the semiconductor chip. The second heatsink has an exposed surface exposed from the rear surface of the sealing resin body, the exposed surface being opposite to a surface facing the semiconductor chip.